


Learn to speak instead of fight.

by Blueeyedlistener



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Kayden tries to fight his brother; Alec isn't having that though. This also goes in too many directions at once but it's 2:30 am so please forgive the fact that this makes no sense at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks but honestly, I'm just way too lazy to go back to fix it right now.   
> Maybe one day.   
> Good background music for this: "Sibling Showdown" (Yes the DMC3 OST because why not. whoops)

"Fight me already!" Alec felt Kayden's fist make contact with his jaw causing him to stumble back for a moment. "Excuse me?" Alec stared in surprise- maybe shock, probably both. "I said, Fight me!" Going to throw another punch, Alec moved out of the way. "What's gotten into you?!" Kayden turned to glare at his brother. The two of them hadn't been on good terms recently but much to Alec's confusion. "Just shut up and fight!"   
  
Alec really hated conflict and confrontation; Especially when it came down to fighting. He could recall only getting into one fight and that was long in the past with the purpose of protecting Kayden; Now he was asking Alec to fight him? This was super confusing now. "I'm not going to fight you." Sliding to his right, Alec missed another hit. "You're such a wimp! Why won't you fight?!"  _Bang._ "Okay, I know you're mad but did you really have to start throwing things?" Standing, Alec realized he probably didn't have a choice in the matter. "Okay, fine. You want me to fight you so badly, I'll fight you."   
  
Seeing as his fist came closer and waiting for the right moment, Alec grabbed a hold of Kayden's fist as he swung his arm behind his back and used his other arm to lock both of Kayden's behind his back. Hearing the mumbled cursing under his breath, Alec kept a tight grip on his arms. "You didn't really think I was gonna fight you, did you? Now one of two things can happen and I want you to actually  _think._ One; I can let go and you can bother to sit down and we can talk this out. Two; You can keep this up and possibly regret your decision. Pick one of those." Taking a few moments, Kayden loosen his body as he grew to realize he didn't really want to fight his brother. He had felt like he did, but now he realized it wasn't the only option. 

"Why did you change?! Why do you always have to treat me like a child?! You've become too nice and all you do is worry about others instead of yourself! It's almost sickening!" Listening, both of them realized the true underlying problem. "Kayden.. I haven't changed. I've never liked conflict, you know I've always went the other way from it. That one day I got into that fight back when you were in middle school and I was fresh into high school, that was because it came down to making sure you- my brother- didn't get hurt. Of course I'd fight when it comes to protecting you." Gripping tightly onto the table behind him as Kayden's knuckles turned white, he gritted his teeth. "Still, you never focus on yourself! It's sickening to watch you giving everything you are to everyone else!"   
  
"Honestly, I don't understand why it upsets you so much. Sometimes, it's better to just help others or do things for others instead of worrying about yourself. It's okay to do that. It's also okay to focus on yourself. I've always preferred helping rather than focusing on myself."   
"You always tell us to make sure we get enough sleep, and to make sure we eat properly but how are we supposed to care enough to do that when you won't do it for yourself?" Alec laughed. This had become amusing to him; Walking over and putting a hand on Kayden's shoulder, he looked him in the eyes. "Listen. I will always worry about all of you- mom, dad, you and Riku- more than I worry about myself. I'd rather be beaten up in a fight than to let anything happen to one of y'all; I tell y'all to do those things because it's just how I am. I feel it's needed, so it gets done. Besides, someone has to do it." 

Silence. Kayden looked down to the ground as he began to feel ashamed; This whole last week or so had been nothing but him lashing out in anger towards Alec, and here Alec was still almost just as nice as always and even just as forgiving. "Why are you being so nice after I've already tried to fight you and even punched you in the jaw?"   
"It's who I am. It's getting late, you should go get ready for bed." Nodding in defeat, he began to turn to walk towards his room but came to a stop at the start of the hall; Almost turning to look back, he began to speak. "Alec.."   
"Don't worry about it."   
"..."   
  
They both knew what Kayden wanted to say at this point, but Alec wouldn't have it. He couldn't be mad at Kayden for what happened even if he had wanted to be; Picking up the items that Kayden had previously thrown, Alec placed them back into their respective places as he prepared himself to go to bed. For the first time, Alec was just happy that it seemed none of his family had woken up from the commotion. 


End file.
